Liberación
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Capítulo uno.
1. Chapter 1

**Liberación**.

Sumario: Este fanfic lo fui creando en el momento en el que escuché a Martika cantando "Toy Soldiers"; ni ella ni la canción, así como South Park, nada me pertenece, no gano nada por escribir, solamente sus comentarios. Tampoco tiene la más mínima relación con el grupo Liberación, por si preguntan.

**Prólogo**: _Falling down into the darkness_.

Todos voltearon a ver al nuevo, quien, después de aislarse por completo una semana en su cuarto, sin salir más que para comer o utilizar el servicio sanitario, decidió asistir, aunque solo fuera una vez, a las reuniones del grupo de rehabilitación.

-Mi nombre es Kyle Brofloski, y yo… soy adicto desde los 13 años, mis padres lo supieron un año después, hace una semana y media, y me enviaron aquí, no para que me rehabilitara, sino para no volver a saber de mí jamás.

Esa era la idea que tenía luego de reflexionar casi sin descanso. Bajo sus ojos verdes las oscuras ojeras amenazaban con dejarle una marca permanente, su voz sonaba como la de alguien que pide ayuda desde lo más profundo de una gruta, y su palidez manifestaba el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Bienvenido Kyle. –Los otros internos le saludaron a su vez, y la enfermera encargada de ese grupo tomó la palabra.- Es muy pronto para sacar esas conclusiones tan apresuradas, más bien, deberías pensar que ellos te enviaron aquí para que regreses sano, en mente y cuerpo, y sigan adelante como una familia amorosa y unida a pesar de las adversidades.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero distaba mucho de un gesto de bienestar. Era inmediato el indicio de que esas palabras sonaron como una burla, puesto que su familia ni era amorosa y mucho menos unida; de otra manera, las cosas no hubieran tenido que ser como pasaron, pero era muy tarde ya para lamentarse.

¿En qué momento perdió el juicio? Sabía, desde los 9 años, quizá mucho antes, que para lo único que sirven las drogas, aparte de medicamento y como medio de inspiración para pintores y raperos, era destruir la vida y carrera de las personas que no alcanzaran ese nivel de "popularidad", y por su familia, las familias de sus amigos, y muchos acontecimientos ocurridos en su infancia, sabía, al momento de tomar esas dos píldoras obtenidas a 5 dólares cada una, que pisaba un terreno no peligroso, sino que le dejaría marcado de por vida.

Pero, ¿no le habían asegurado que al tomarlas se olvidaría de todo el dolor, el estrés, la constante discriminación por su religión, aspecto, sentimientos, decisiones, amistades y gustos? No lo olvido, sino que ocurrió todo lo contrario. Sus problemas se fundieron en un torbellino de angustia, su rabia, odio, frustración formaron un humo que le impedía respirar si no reaccionaba ante cualquier cosa que le perturbara, y cada vez que lo hacía, empeoraba más y más; su familia, sin embargo, lo asociaron a la rebeldía juvenil, asegurándole a todo el mundo que "Kyle es un buen hijo" y su familia "siempre tenía como base la buena moral". Solo era un montón de patrañas tejidas una sobre otra, que se derrumbaron el día que su adicción y pensamientos lo llevaron a un nivel que iba más allá del que jamás imaginó.

¿Y gracias a quien estalló Kyle? Ese reactivo tiene un nombre, y no era solo uno; Stan, su mejor amigo, y su constante novia/ex –novia Wendy Testaburger.

-Dinos Kyle. –No se dio cuenta de que la conversación volvía a enfocarse en él hasta que vio que todos le miraban, y la enfermera le sonreía con lástima.- ¿Cómo afectó tu adicción a tu familia?

-¿Afectarla? En nada. Solamente mamá ya no pudo presumir que su familia de la integridad de su familia, mi papá ganó más mala fama al decirle que mi problema de adicción se dio por sus antecedentes con el smug y de andar "queseando" con gatos, y mi hermano adoptado Ike es ignorado por ser canadiense. Se deshicieron de mí, así que no creo que hayan tenido ganas de pensar qué tanto les afectó que yo fuera adicto…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, notó que no lo veían precisamente a él, sino sus gestos, la forma en que tomaba los brazos del asiento, quien nada de culpa tenía como para que el chico le enterrara las uñas al punto de desgarrarlo. Sus piernas se movían sin cesar en su lugar, y su respiración estaba dispar, en momentos acelerada, en otros, el aire prácticamente se le agotaba.

**Continuará**.

Nota de DarkLady-Iria: ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Este es mi primer fic del 2010, aunque no imaginé escribir de South Park, XD espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos pronto. Por cierto, no he olvidado que les debo fics de Naruto, Saint Seiya, etc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Liberación.**

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Gall** y a mi hermana, quien me pica la espalda todos los días para que lo continúe. **South Park**, etc., **NO** son de mi pertenencia, ni gano dinero ni es un complot del gobierno para disfrazar el malgasto de fondos.

**Capítulo uno: _Return from hell._**

_4 años, 8 meses atrás..._

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Kyle al ver a la enfermera dejarle la raquítica cantidad de alimento y un pequeño cubito con 4 diferentes pastillas.

-La doctora dice que es peligroso dejarlos sin dosis, así que les aplicará un _tratamiento_ para que sus cuerpos se acostumbres a los cambios de ingesta. Y por la comida, ni te apures, no la necesitarás.

La mayoría de los internos no repeló por el súbito obsequio de pastillas, más bien celebraron una vez que comprobaron que, en efecto, era una muestra surtida de sus drogas favoritas, y en lo que algunos peleaban inútilmente por no tomarlas, otros se dedicaron a juntarlas para cobrarse favores de otros, a sabiendas de que en determinado momento la doctora les negaría medicamento alguno, y así fue.

En intervalos variados de tiempo, les alentaban su malsano vicio, y por días, dos a lo máximo, les privaban hasta de los estimulantes más inofensivos, como el café descafeinado el incluso el azúcar, logrando que, en lugar de mejorar, cada paciente fuera de a poco perdiendo la razón. Uno de los vecinos de Kyle tuvo que ser internado tras tragar hierba del patio, tierra y un par de vidrios que se hallaban mal enterrados, y tanto la doctora como la enfermera dijeron en el parte policiaco que _no se explicaban_ de dónde pudieron haber conseguido sus pacientes las drogas, si les vigilaban las 24 horas.

Y por supuesto, a cada paciente le creyeron todo, menos que ellas los hundían cada vez más, ganándose un par de palizas e interrogatorios infernales, como si el estar ahí no fuera suficiente. Tan pronto se iba la ley, todo regresaba a su "rutina normal", solo que de vez en vez disminuían y aumentaban las dosis de las pastillas, y tanto los alimentos como el espacio entre dosis se iban reduciendo más, así como iban en aumento los desquiciamientos e intentos de suicidio de los internos.

Kyle se sentía como en un limbo espeluznante. Tomaba las drogas para no pensar, pero éstas no le ayudaban, y cuando no recibía, su cuerpo y su mente le jugaban pasadas muy malas. Uno de los que "negociaban" con las pastillas que no ingería lo tomó a placer a cambio de dosis, y ciertamente no fue con el único al que acudió.

Sus ratos de lucidez, cada vez más cortos por la desagradable sensación de dependencia, los consumía llorando de rabia e impotencia. Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo y su boca le traicionaban, y llegó un momento en el que simplemente escuchó una voz sugiriéndole que se matara para terminar con todo de una maldita vez.

De no haber sido por esa mujer, Kyle se hubiera ahorcado en el pequeño clóset de ese centro de rehabilitación.

_Presente._

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, quedó completamente extrañado por el panorama que, poco a poco, se tornaba más claro. No estaba en su casa, ni con una persona a la que conociera. Se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle si la persona se despertaba o no, y salió de ahí, haciéndole frente a la jaqueca que lo agobiaba.

Una vibración en su celular le dio a entender no solo que era muy tarde, sino que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Maldijo por lo bajo y se decidió a volver a casa, si es que a la casucha de quinta le podía llamar hogar.

La vida se había ido a la mierda desde hace tiempo, poco después de que empezaran los problemas de Kyle. Sus sentidos "del deber y la decencia" fueron sustituidos por la necesidad de envenenar su cuerpo con drogas y alcohol, como quien depende de ellos para vivir, y sus padres, no conformes con abandonarlo a su suerte en una casa de rehabilitación barata y de la peor fama, se dieron la vida como si el pelirrojo jamás hubiera existido, destruyeron sus cosas y, en esos 5 años, no hacían otra cosa que culpar al joven judío de sus problemas económicos y personales.

Y sobre la amistad que tenían, simplemente se fue al carajo. Kyle los mandó a todos al demonio tras lo sucedido con Wendy, y Cartman... simplemente no entendía lo que le pasaba. Cada vez era más callado y cauto, como si le estuvieran vigilando hasta cuando dormía, por lo que era más fácil de ignorar. Kenny se había ido del pueblo terminando la secundaria, y era muy poco, sino es que nada, lo que sabía de él.

Y con respecto a él, solamente era el de siempre, solo que con 19 años, relaciones fugaces destructivas y sin futuro alguno. Recién salido de la preparatoria, desempleado, consiguiendo muy ocasionalmente trabajos de medio tiempo, cada vez con menos frecuencia dado el incremento de requisitos, experiencia laboral en tramos adjuntos, cartas de recomendación, etc. Escupió al sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca, lo que le indicaba que no estaba tan resacado como en otras ocasiones, y quizá se metió de nuevo en _otra_ pelea sin sentido y por completo inútil.

Se dio cuenta de que llegó a su casa al escuchar a sus padres peleando como siempre, quienes volvieran a casarse una vez que se les enfrió el cerebro y reconocieron que ya estaban muy acostumbrados el uno al otro como para quejarse de las pendejadas usuales, y a fuerza de costumbre, se dirigió a su cuarto, seguido de los gritos y reclamos enfocados en él para que se consiguiera una casa, un trabajo de verdad y una vida, más no le importaba en ese momento.

-Desearía estar muerto. -Se dijo Stan antes de volver a dormirse.

_-.-.-.-.-_

El pueblo había cambiado. Lo notó por la cantidad de edificios dañados y abandonados, la presencia de nuevos locales y hogares, y por que pedir que algo permanezca intacto con el paso del tiempo es sencillamente imposible. Tomó un poco de aire, algo asustado de poner los pies de nueva cuenta en aquel lugar, y decidido a continuar con su vida, se encaminó rumbo a un barrio pequeño, donde le esperaba la persona que marcaría la diferencia entre un habitante más u otro negocio sin resultado alguno.

-¡Oh! Qué puntual es, joven Broflovsky. Aquí está el departamento que acordamos, solo que tiene un par de desperfectos que no tuvimos oportunidad de revisar y...

-No importa. -Kyle interrumpió al agente de bienes raíces.- ¿Aún está en pie la oferta?

-Claro que si. -Se sorprendió el hombre.- Solo que no podemos hacernos responsables de las reparaciones una vez adquirido el inmueble, y...

-Dije que no importa. Puedo hacerme cargo de ello.

-De acuerdo, señor. Firme aquí y el trato quedará finalizado.

El pelirrojo firmó los papeles y recibió las llaves del departamento, que en efecto se hallaba algo malogrado, pero aún era habitable y contaba con los servicios básicos. Dejó su mochila, que contenía sus únicas pertenencias, y empezó a mover y sacudir para dejar un rincón habitable en el que pudiera pasar la noche sin problemas.

Las noches frías y solitarias no eran nada nuevo para él. Se había acostumbrado a no depender de un "hogar cálido y amoroso", encontrándolo curiosamente entre sus compañeros de rehabilitación y las señoritas voluntarias que le dieron ánimos para que saliera adelante, pero no fueron los de la casa de rehabilitación a donde lo enviaron sus padres, que parecía más bien el hoyo del culo del infierno, sino a una de las voluntarias que, al verlo en tal mal estado, lo tomó en su custodia bajo su propia responsabilidad, y le mostró el camino para salir de ese infierno.

Recostándose en una improvisada cama, Kyle cerró sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que dejó en la basura con su adicción y sus problemas. Perdió amistades valiosas, dejó al descubierto la infidelidad de la novia de su ex-mejor amigo y ni así éste le perdonó por proceder como lo hizo, y encima, tiene un récord clínico de farmacodependiente rehabilitado, por lo que la policía acudirá con él cada que una mosca vuele, como le dijeron y comprobó tras salir libre.

Solo deseaba que la vida volviera a tomar rumbo, y que el día siguiente se llevara todo el pesar de esa noche.

_**Continuará.**_

**Nota de Iria:**_ Gracias por seguir leyendo, sabrán más de los demás en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
